Conventionally, a so-called dip-type card reader has been known in which magnetic data recorded on a card are read when the card inserted into the card reader is extracted (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes a front face frame which is formed with an insertion port for a card, a main body frame which is fixed to the front face frame, a control circuit board with which a magnetic head is connected through a cable, and a sealing member disposed between the front face frame and the main body frame. The card reader is mounted on a predetermined host apparatus and used.
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, the main body frame is provided with a head arrangement part in which the magnetic head is disposed, a box-shaped card accommodation part in which a tip end side of a card inserted through the insertion port is accommodated, and a seal arrangement part which is formed between the head arrangement part and the card accommodation part and in which a sealing member is disposed so that its inner periphery of the sealing member is abutted. The front face frame is provided with a front face part structuring a front face of the card reader and a tube part which is formed so as to be connected with the front face part and is formed toward a rear side from the front face part. The head arrangement part of the main body frame is disposed on an inner peripheral side of the tube part of the front face frame and a card inserted from the insertion port is passed on an inner peripheral side of the tube part. Further, a rear side portion of the tube part is formed as a seal crushing part which crushes the sealing member in a radial direction from an outer peripheral side of the sealing member.
The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is structured as describe above and thus, in the card reader, liquid such as water entered through the insertion port can be prevented from entering into a portion where the control circuit board is disposed by the sealing member disposed between the front face frame and the main body frame. In the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, a front face part of the front face frame is disposed in an opening part formed in a front panel of a host apparatus and structures a part of the front panel of the host apparatus. The front face part is fixed to the front panel of the host apparatus through a predetermined sealing member so that liquid does not enter to a rear side of the front panel through the opening part of the front panel of the host apparatus. Therefore, in the card reader, liquid can be prevented from entering into a portion where the control circuit board is disposed.
Further, conventionally, a contact type IC card reader has been widely utilized which includes a plurality of IC contact points for performing data communication with a contact type IC card in which an IC chip is incorporated.